Basil, el gato
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Kid!lock. Sherlock encontró la mascota perfecta para su casa pero tendrá que convencer a sus padres,y sobretodo a su hermano. Esta historia participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 5to Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked


Sherlock apretó con suavidad la chaqueta contra su cuerpo y la rodeó con un brazo.

—No maúlles, ¿vale? —le dijo a su regazo —. Mantente callado y punto…

Entró en casa y cerró la puerta con lentitud. Ando por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, pero antes de entrar las luces se encendieron.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —preguntó Mycroft.

Sherlock dio un salto hacia atrás del susto, apretó al gato de su regazo y este le clavó las uñas.

—¡AH! —gritó.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó.

—Nada —respondió Sherlock con seguridad.

 _Miau_

—¿Y ese nada tiene hambre o solo se queja del achuchón que le has dado? —preguntó.

Sherlock se sonrojó tras la evidencia y miró al suelo.

—Estaba solo, en una caja. Seguro que estaba pasando frío. Y aquí podemos darle calor, ¡y comida!

—Sabes que dijo papá de traer animales peludos a casa, ¿no? —dijo Mycroft.

—¡Sí! Por eso he traído a este —dijo Sherlock, abrió la chaqueta y lo cogió con ambas manos.

—¡AAAH! —gritó Mycroft con horror dando un salto hacia atrás —. ¡Tira a esa rata por la ventana!

El gatito retrocedió e intentó volver a esconderse en el regazo de Sherlock. Tendría tres meses y ni un solo pelo en el cuerpo.

—¡No es una rata! Es un gatito. Mira —lo cogió y se lo acercó a la cara a su hermano —. Tiene bigotes, orejitas puntiagudas y dice miau. Es un gato.

—¡Pero no tiene pelo! Seguro que está enfermo, o peor, es radiactivo.

—Para tener 17 años eres un poco paranoico, Mycroft… —murmuró Sherlock —. Solo es… Diferente.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y cargó con el gato hasta la cocina. Allí cogió un plato y lo llenó de leche antes de dejarlo en el suelo. Se sentó allí y puso al gato en el suelo.

Metió el dedo en la leche y acarició el hocico del gato para guiarlo. El minino lo entendió al instante y agachó la cabeza para beber.

—Le gusta la leche —sentenció —. Es un gato.

Mycroft lo miraba escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina, no muy seguro de que su hermano tuviese razón.

—Igualmente papá no te dejará quedártelo.

—Pero le cuidaré, le daré de comer. Y pagaré el veterinario con mi paga.

—Tú no tienes paga.

—Le pediré a mamá —dijo muy serio —. Fregaré los platos y cortaré el césped. O usaré tu paga.

—¡No! ¡Mi paga es para libros y museos! —exclamó Mycroft.

Sherlock sonrió.

—¿Quién es el infantil ahora? —le dijo enseñándole la lengua.

Mycroft se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. Sherlock seguía arrodillado en el suelo mirando como el gato bebía leche en plato.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —murmuró agachando la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura del minino.

—Sigue pareciendo una rata.

—Pues le llamaré Basil —dijo Sherlock muy serio.

El gato terminó de comer, fue hasta Sherlock y se sentó en sus rodillas.

—Creo que le gusta ese nombre.

—Solo te quiere porque le has dado de comer —le reprochó Mycroft.

El niño se encogió de hombros, cogió al minino y lo apretó contra él. La puerta de la casa se abrió y dos pares de pasos entraron.

—Chicos, hace un frío terrible fuera y tiene toda la pinta de llover —informó la señora Holmes —. Ayudadme a recoger la ropa.

Sherlock se puso de pie y apresuradamente pero no pudo ocultar a Basil, su madre ya había entrado y le estaba mirando fijamente.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó —. ¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? —gritó —. ¡Harold! ¡Sherlock tiene una rata! Corre, mátala.

El hombre entró corriendo en la cocina, aunque al mirar al regazo de su hijo se paró. Sherlock retrocedió asustado.

—No es una rata… Es un gatito calvo. Mira —dijo alzándolo —. Y se llama Basil.

El minino se lamió la nariz y maulló con fuerza. Harold Holmes sonrió y se acercó para acariciarle. Su esposa lo contuvo agarrándole del brazo.

—Sherlock, ¿qué hablamos de tener animales en casa? Además, eso ni tan siquiera parece un animal. Un gato sin pelo, ya me dirás —se quejó ella.

—Es diferente, ¡cómo yo! Tú me cuidas y soy diferente a los demás niños. ¿Por qué no puedo cuidar yo de Basil si es diferente a los demás gatos? Los diferentes nos tenemos que cuidar entre nosotros, ¡Mycroft cuida de mi a veces y él también es raro!

Ella miró a su hijo mayor que miraba a su hermano con orgullo.

—¿Y bien, Mycroft?

Este se encogió de hombros.

—Sherlock cuidará de él. Yo no me preocuparía. La tortuga que le regalasteis a los cinco años sigue viva —le dijo.

La mujer suspiró y miró a Sherlock. Parecía tan indefenso mirándole con aquella cara de súplica.

—Bueno… Pero como se mee en la alfombra lo largamos de casa —advirtió.

Sherlock dio un salto en el sitio, abrazó a su madre y a su padre antes de correr escaleras arriba gritando:

—¡VOY A ENSEÑARTE TU NUEVA HABITACIÓN, BASIL!


End file.
